epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flashley/My ninth rap battle
Wow! It's time for another rap battle! This is a special occasion because it marks the one month anniversary of this series! Thanks for all the support! Make sure you check out my soundcloud for updates on my Frisk vs Batter series and check out my new mixtape ft. Sans. Ok so today we have another rap between our two favorite characters of all time let's do this! The Batter: You about to learn a lesson, messing with a legend I'm the best and I'mma run you like an engine Dressed in stripes like an asswipe Body and bury you so deep you'll need a flashlight That's right, this a landslide, Batter the real nigga You're incompatible, bad and I'll batter this lil nigga I kill niggas, you can't handle, yeah, can't deal nigga Heart of steel, gonna keep your body concealed nigga Frisk: Fuck you mean, nigga? I'm a killing machine Spilling your spleen, fill up the screen Blood guts and gore, guess what I've got in store I'm a monster, mash you like potatoes and more I get bitches, you get stitches Up to batter I hit pitches Nigga, I handle this business Flow like Elsen, sick with illness The Batter: You a wack nigga, straight ass burnt Sippin that lean, my ass gettin turnt My flow so clean, your ass'l get served You know me homie, my game came first Fuck with me, you'll be Sans' lost brother Like he need another, your bitch ass look like a Mother Nigga you better step away, I be seasoned like pepper steak I'll be breathing the smoke, bringing heat stoking the fireplace Sans: Don't mention my fuckin name, don't mention my fuckin game You'll be broken and maimed, like all those jokers you've slain I be the realest nigga, and I be the realest boss Your bitchass game be simple, make me turn that shit OFF Yeah I crack puns? I crack bones, I crack jokes That's why I crack your your ass, like this is slavery, hoe You irrelevant ass nigga, you better go fast nigga Before me and Papryus double team your ass nigga Papyrus: It's me Papyrus with the fast rap I'll cap your ass faster than a Gaster blaster from the past I was compassionate but I'll chastise with raps, fly. I'm that guy with the rhymes, to surpass I'm a cool fucking skeleton and Sans was right you're irrelevant elephant looking ass nigga damn When I rap I go ham Judge: Oh fudge, it's the judge. Nigga I don't budge I could cap your ass to heaven and still look down from above I got the mixtape coming, you're a mistake, cousin You better stay awake, or else, I'll do something I'm a better guide than than Sans demands Nigga you can't beat me I speak like a fancypants Lil fuckin cat bitch, wanna fuckin go I eat catfish, your prick ass look like cactus Valerie: I came back from the dead like Tupac Nigga I'll cap your ass gimme two shots Me and my bro Pablo will do the job pronto The crowd wants more, leavin em shouting "encore" Frisk: All you OFF bitches are some fake ass bitches Drown you in plastic water, make you sleep with the fishes I'm a vicious criminal spittin the subliminals You get livid living in a land filled with some typical Killable idiots, well why ain't you killin yet nigga Call me Shulk because I'm really feeling it nigga You got Frisked up the asshole, now your Ass gory I'm Undying, you got Tore to hell and I ain't even So Sorry who won Category:Blog posts